The Book
by FireKat
Summary: Blair comes home and is greatly intrigued by Jim's behavior. A humor ficlet. Please R&R!


Disclaimer- I do not own The Sentinel, Jim, or Blair. But I'd like to ;)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blair hummed as he stepped off the elevator and pulled out his keys. He entered the loft to find Jim stretched out on the couch reading. Absolutely still and reading. As in not even looking up when the door opened or saying 'hi' reading. Blair marveled. He had never seen his partner so engrossed in a book before.  
  
"Hey Jim, what 'cha reading?"  
  
"A book."  
  
"Ha-ha. What's it about?"  
  
"People."  
  
"Okay. What genre is it?"  
  
"History."  
  
"Anyone in particular?"  
  
"Alexander the Great."  
  
"Any thing in particular about him?"  
  
"His life."  
  
"Ookay. I'm gonna make dinner now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
And that was that. Jim continued to read on the couch and Blair set his stuff down in his room.  
  
~*~  
  
When Blair called out that dinner was ready, Jim reluctantly put away his book and sat down at the table. As they started to eat Blair was going to ask about the book, but Jim beat him to it.  
  
"So Chief, how was your day?"  
  
And that was the beginning of a twenty minute dialog of Blair's day.  
  
~*~  
  
After dinner Jim helped Blair clean off the table. Then he went right back to the couch and his book. When Blair was done with the dishes he looked over to find the older man still completely and totally engrossed in his book.  
  
Blair shrugged and retrieved his laptop from his room. Setting up on the dining room table he went about recording grades and working on his own homework.  
  
~*~  
  
Sometime around eleven Blair resurfaced from his pile of books and glanced at the couch. He expected to find Jim asleep, but instead saw that he was still completely enthralled in the book. And he had almost finished it.  
  
Blair stood up, stretched, and went over to study his partner. "So.. Good book, huh?"  
  
It took Jim a moment to refocus after looking up. "Yea it is." His eyes strayed back down to the pages.  
  
"So you going to bed anytime tonight man?" Blair tried to suppress the laughter that was bubbling up.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yea. In a minute." Jim's eyes continued to scan back and forth. Giving up Blair walked into the bathroom to prepare for bed.  
  
When he came back out he noticed that Jim still had not moved an inch. Mentally shrugging he called out, "'Night Jim!" and headed towards his room.  
  
"'Night." All was silent, for about five seconds. "Hey Sandburg!"  
  
"Yea?" Blair walked back out of his room and faced the couch.  
  
Jim finally looked up from his book. "You said that you have lots of documented cases of people with one or two hyper active senses, right?"  
  
Blair cocked his head to one side. "Well yea man, I mean there have been cases documented all throughout history of people with extraordinary senses. What's up?" The curiosity was killing Blair.  
  
"I was just thinking." Jim trailed off as he glanced at his book.  
  
"Hey man! Don't zone, you're killing me here!" Blair walked up to the back of the couch and looked down expectantly.  
  
"Oh. Well I think Alexander had a couple of hyper active senses."  
  
"You mean Alexander the Great? What makes you think that?" Blair was seriously itching to know what his sentinel was thinking.  
  
"Well, I mean just look at all of the things he accomplished. All the wars he won, the plans he came up with, and all the plots on his life he avoided. And all before he was thirty years old." Jim looked up at his friend expectantly.  
  
Blair grinned. "You might have a point there Jim. It's worth looking into. Is that all?"  
  
"Yea. I was just thinking that he wanted to protect his country and his people, and when he moved on he wanted to protect all of the new territory he conquered too."  
  
Blair smiled down at his partner. "So are you feeling a kinship to him? You feel that you want to protect your city and your people too?"  
  
Jim chuckled. "Yea I guess that's it. It's an interesting book you know?"  
  
"Yea Jim, now are you going to bed? We gotta get up early tomorrow."  
  
"Yea." Jim started laughing.  
  
Blair raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"Well if I'm like Alexander, then you are like Hephaistion. You know his best friend and confident? Heck maybe he was even his guide. Just like us, huh Chief?" Jim stood and ruffled Blair's hair affectionately. Then he started up the stairs.  
  
"Hey Jim?" Jim paused and looked down at his friend.  
  
"Yea Chief?"  
  
Blair smirked up at him. "You do know that Hephaestion was Alexander's lover don't you?"  
  
Jim stood frozen on the stairs. Blair chuckled and walked back into his room, leaving his friend with something new to think about.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The End  
  
Alexander and Hephaestion as lovers is merely speculation- as far as I know there is no documented proof. However I love them just as much as I love Jim and Blair, so I can dream ;) 


End file.
